


Harry Potter = original Legion?

by kerithwyn



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing I will never write. From a Livejournal post, July 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter = original Legion?

Okay, so something hit me this morning when I was half-awake, and it's just kept building since then, so I'm spilling this all out as it comes; no coherence applies. This is profoudly Deep Geek. The depth of my nerdosity is being to frighten even me.

Right, enough disclamer, typing:

Harry Potter = original Legion?

NO REALLY.

Okay, so: this morning I was thinking about Ron/Hermione, and how I sort of get how they work but not really, since she's so much smarter and it's just hard to see what he gives *her,* and as I'm working it through it struck me that it's like how I view Garth/Imra, and BANG. Same relationship that I don't quite get, but seems to work okay for them.

**Hermione Granger**  =  **Imra Ardeen [Saturn Girl]** , with the smart, and the ruthless when pushed, and the sense that yeah, you really don't want to fuck with her because she will  _mess you up_. Mindwiping the parents? Small potatoes compared to some of the stuff Imra pulled.

**Ron Weasley**  =  **Garth Ranzz [Lightning Lad]** , with the red hair (heh) and the temper and the--*dying here*-- _falling apart_  in a crisis. Ron leaving the trio pretty much lines up to Garth cracking up under the leadership pressure.

So that makes  **Harry Potter**  =  **Rokk Krinn [Cosmic Boy],**  who at least in the beginning is the natural leader and has that sort of brave-but-not-otherwise-extraordinary feel. Harry's the natural Quiddich prodigy, Cos is the magnoball champ.

And, and they all meet on their way [train/spaceship] to a new and exciting place [Hogwarts/Earth] and encounter--

**Dumbledore**  =  **RJ Brande** : teacher/mentor/financier who I always thought was just a little shadier than his wise man image, and who certainly doesn't tell them all his secrets [Dumbledore's past/Brande is really Cham's father or J'onn J'onzz, whichever version you prefer], and who eventually vanishes from the story so that the kids can pursue their destinies without him.

uh, let's see. It's hard to do the older generation since the Legion doesn't really have forebears, so moving on....

*giggling*

**Luna Lovegood**  =  **Nura Nal [Dream Girl]** , both nicely allerative, really smart but utterly flaky white-haired girls. Luna doesn't have Nura's vamp quality, but can't you see her ending up with a harem? No? Just me, then.

More of this probably to come, but I've got a meeting to go to.

***

Where was I. Talking to myself, right, but just so I can exorcise it all:

**Voldemort**  =  **Mordru** , of course. And as long as I'm thinking about villains,  **Bellatrix Lestrange = Sarya of Venegar, the Emerald Empress.**

Man, I really want to cast  **Draco Malfoy = Hart Druiter [Nemesis Kid]** , the blond Legion traitor, except Draco never pretended to be a good guy and was also never as effective or deadly as Hart. With all of Draco's whining, he's more on the level of Ron-Karr. :p

Anyway, if Ron = Garth that means  **Ginny Weasley = Ayla Ranzz [Lightning Lass]** , and that fits okay, since they're both young and spunky and cheerful redheads. Ayla had no interest in dating Cos, though, and my perfect parallelism is starting to fall apart.

Running out of Ranzzes faster than Weasleys, but it's still easy to see  **Percy Weasley = Mekt Ranzz [Lightning Lord]** , the prodigal who eventually returns to his family.

Neville is...underrated and slightly round, so that means  **Neville Longbottom = Chuck Taine [Bouncing Boy]**. The guy who you really don't expect to kick your ass, and a great leader (which Neville had to be, that last year at Hogwarts).

Someone like...oh,  **Lavender Brown (or other Gryffindor) = Tinya Wazzo [Phantom Girl]** , for the brave-but-bitchy contingent. In the same vein,  **Parvati = Dawnstar.**  (Starting to reach here.)

Let's see, I need to cast Cedric for Min, who won't know what I'm talking about anyway. ...well, of course **Cedric Diggory = Andrew Nolan [Ferro Lad]** , created to die.

**Angelina Johnson = Tasmia Mallor [Shadow Lass]** , because I said so. Let's say  **Angela Spinnet = Luornu Durgo [Triplicate Girl/Duo Damsel]**  and  **Katie Bell = Salu "Vi" Digby [Shrinking Violet]** for no particular reason whatsover except that I'm running out of students faster than Legionnaires.

Sorting backward...Lyle is clearly a Ravenclaw, so let's say  **Anthony Goldstein [just to pick a RC at random] = Lyle Norg [Invisible Kid]**.

Oh, but I like  _this_  one:  **Roger Davies = Dirk Morgna [Sun Boy]** , since Wikipedia describes Roger as "exceptionally shallow and a bit of a playboy" -- but still damn smart and a Ravenclaw.

And  **Colin Creevey = Pol Krinn [Magnetic Kid]** , destined to die in war.

Lovely and exotic?  **Fleur Delacour = Mysa Nal [the White Witch]**. (Nura and Mysa could even switch; Fleur/Nura for the vamp, Luna/Mysa for the no one-knows-what-she's talking-about element.)

Fred-and-George don't really have parallels;  **Fred Weasley = Tenzil Kem [Matter-Eater Lad]**  for comic relief alone, and...uh. No one else has that much of a sense of humor except Chuck, and he's a better Neville. Pick a sub, I guess... or  **George Weasley = Jimmy Olsen [Elastic Lad]** , for the red hair if nothing else.

Really hate to cast for color, but who else is going to fit?  **Dean Thomas = Jacques Foccart [Invisible Kid II]**. Does that mean  **Lee Jordan = Troy Stewart [Tyroc]**? They both use their voices a lot....

**Seamus Finnigan = Gim Allon [Colossal Boy]**  to round out the random Gryffindors.

Oh, of course, the BMOC is  **Oliver Wood = Lar Gand [Mon-El]**.

Cham is a sneaky SoB, so I think he's a Slytherin...but all of the Slytherins suck.

No one in the books is smart enough to be Brainiac 5.

Most of the rest of the Legionnaires are random Gryffindors, though Jan is probably Hufflepuff and Jeckie is Ravenclaw.

  
Okay, now I'm done.


End file.
